Italian Lullaby
by Yellow-Eco-Sage
Summary: Germany decides to write a song for Italy on the piano after taking lessons from Austria. Who knew he was such a fabulous piano player? GerIta one-shot, half-songfic for "Love Theme For Italy" by John Samuel Hanson.


Jeez, it's about _time _I finish this thing and get it posted! I started it in like…April, and finished it in August…I didn't exactly work on it very much…and I kind of forgot about it…

But, anyway, oh. My. MAPLE you guys will not BELIEVE what I found! So, I decided to Google John Samuel Hanson, because he's the guy who composed Assembly of Messengers, (Most. Epic. Song. EVAR!) and I found the most awesome thing ever, even more awesome than Prussia! It's this song called "Love Theme For Italy", and I immediately knew the second I heard it I just HAD to write a fic about it! Well, first I laughed at the irony, then I started writing! And thus, that's why I'm here.

Summary: Germany decides to write a little song for Italy. Who knew he could be such a fabulous piano player?

Fluff. That is all I can say about this story. A big pile of fluffy GerIta fluffiness made out of fluffiness with a little more fluffiness. That is how fluffy this thing is. Enjoy and R&R!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Germany's palms began to sweat as he watched Italy move his paintbrush gracefully over the piece of canvas. A drop of sweat trickled down the back of his neck, and his stomach seemed to be caught in his throat. His knees shook slightly, and a hint of scarlet tinged his cheeks and the tip of his nose.<p>

The German scanned the sheet of music over once more, hoping that every error had been fixed, and everything was absolutely perfect. It had to be.

_I've played this about a thousand times, of course it's perfect! _He thought, looking back up at the cheerful brunette. _I_ _just hope it's perfect enough for him…_

Germany walked nervously towards the Italian, his knees shaking violently with sweat dripping down his back. Italy didn't seem to pay much attention to him, as he was focusing on putting on the finishing touches to his painting of a bowl of pasta.

He cleared his throat "I-Italia." He said, trying to get his friend's attention.

The man's face heated up as Italy turned to him, fluttering his eyelashes over bright amber eyes.

"Ve~, hi Doitsu! I haven't seen you all day!" He cried cheerfully, waving frantically. "Look at my pretty picture!"

Germany coughed slightly, trying to clear his throat once more and prepare himself. "It's a very pretty picture, Italia." Burning scarlet crept onto his face as he averted his eyes, trying to save himself from embarrassment. "But…I-I came here today because I want to show you something. S-Something I wrote…for you…" He said, feeling his face burning with blush as he held out the sheets of paper.

Italy's cheeks went rosy, gazing at the sheet music, but nonetheless he flashed that bubbly smile he always had. "Ok Doitsu, I'd love to hear your song!" He replied, packing up his paints and letting his painting sit out to dry.

The blonde nation nodded, quickly turning around to cover his reddened face. Yet what he didn't know, was a trailing Italy was blushing as well.

He watched as single strands of the German's gelled hair bounced lightly as he moved, and structure of his body so well carved out and made. He wanted so bad just lie his head against one of his toned shoulders; just once, yet the eight centimeter barrier between the two would never allow it. And the urge was more than enough to reach out and intertwine his hand in his.

The thought of it all was enough to cause Italy's cheeks to tinge pink, with his brown eyes sparkling and smile growing wider.

Oblivious to the petite nation's thoughts and actions, Germany couldn't help the nervousness and sudden nausea that had flown over him. What if he messed up? What if Italy didn't like the song? The constant questions spun violently in his head, causing him to become even more nervous and paranoid than he had before. It was like the man to be so nervous, but when it came to Italy…he just couldn't help the butterflies the fluttered rapidly in his stomach.

_You can do this, Germany; it's just a song, Italia will love it! You have nothing to worry about. _Germany thought, trying to comfort himself and erase all questions that made its way into his mind. _Just remember everything Austria taught you._

As he sat down on the piano bench, the German sighed, looking up at Italy and giving him a faint smile. "A-Are you ready, Italia?" He asked nervously, feeling a hint of warmth creep onto his cheeks has he stared into the bright pools of amber. Why did he have to be so nervous?

The other man smiled, nodding as he let out a soft ve "Of course I am, Doitsu! You can start whenever you're ready." He chirped, watching as the strict nation prepared himself for his performance.

Germany let out one last hard sigh before he placed his fingers gently on the keys, remembering one last thing he had to mention. "I call this song…I call it my "Love Theme For Italy"…For you, Italia."

Amber eyes grew wide and Italy's cheeks burned scarlet, squeaking out Germany's name one last time before he began to play.

Nervously, the blonde nation pressed down on each of the keys, frantically stumbling to remember each of the notes he had learned and memorized as Austria had taught him. He was sure he knew it by heart, but with the man he loved watching his every move…the German couldn't help the rising anxiety and paranoia that began to creep in the back of his mind.

He attempted to shake the thoughts away, trying to focus on the music he'd memorized the week before with his heart pounding viciously in his chest. After all, Austria told him that if he _really _wanted to impress the Italian, he'd have to know it well and completely by heart.

_I have to focus if I'm ever going to make this right. It's just like training, it's just like training…Follow the rules, and everything will go smoothly and as planned… _Germany thought, letting out a quiet sigh and continuing to play as he gently shut his eyes to black-out the rest of the world around him. It was just him and Italy now, nobody else. And that's exactly how he wanted it to be.

Slowly, as he watched his hands graze across the keys, a sweet melody began to flow throughout the room, and began to sing through Italy's ears. The whispered kind words to him, slithering down his spine gracefully with a slight chill running down his back. The heated blush continued to stay stained to his face, with his mouth slightly open and drying fast by the second as whispering his name became nearly impossible from shock now.

At that point, composed and calm, Germany had completely blanked out his mind, clearing out every daunting thought that made its way into it, and letting his hands take over. A faint smile of satisfaction made its way onto the blonde's lips, finally relieved that he could relax and play this beautiful tune to the other man.

Every note seemed to speak to Italy it seemed like, as every key pressed and every tune made seemed like yet another story being told through his ears. Everything seemed to flow so nicely and beautifully together, the gentle melody sending frigid chills running down the nation's spine. And at that…he suddenly felt warm tears prick in the corner of his eyes at hearing such an amazing tune.

This song was for _him_, and he knew it, too, as Germany had told him before he had started. And the fact that he was playing it so well just…really showed and introduced that the German really _did _care about him as much as he'd wanted him to. Yet who knew he was such a fabulous piano player?

"D-Doitsu…" Italy squeaked, feeling those unshed tears suddenly spill out of his eyes and trickle down his tanned cheeks.

Germany didn't respond; he couldn't, as focus was the only thing he could think about at the moment. Just by saying one word could completely mess up everything with such a complicated piece…

Yet suddenly, as he had finally began to feel content with everything that was going on, a sudden disgusting, ear-piercing screech made its way into the man's ears. His blood suddenly began to boil again at the note, and nervous sweat began trickling down his back as he cursed under his breath.

_Crap…that was a wrong note…_ Germany thought, feeling his hands begin to shake slightly as disaster took place.

Yet another wrong note made its way into the room, and then yet another, until each and every note had suddenly turned into a horrifying train-wreck.

_What, this isn't what Austria taught you; you can't mess up! This has to be perfect; especially for Italia! Just find where you were and act as if nothing happened… _He though nervously once more, trying to pick up the right not where he had left off. Yet as he tried, his mind suddenly become clogged with anxious thoughts again, growing farther and farther away from that right note, as the German suddenly began to falter and crumble..

_Oh no…_

Italy tipped his head to the side, obviously getting the message that the notes were wrong, and now he was starting to get uptight. The dozy Italian wasn't much to "read the atmosphere" very often, but with sharp ears he knew a wrong key when he heard it. And this…this was turning into a disaster…Yet why was he still crying?

Realizing as he tried time and time again to get back into place, all was hopeless, and the piece and crumbled into failure. Germany buried his face into his arms resting on the piano, trying to hide his embarrassed and shame-ridden face. He wasn't even half-way done before he had stumbled!

"I-I messed up, Italia…I'm sorry…" He mumbled, his voice muffled.

With no response, the blonde nation raised an eyebrow, knowing it wasn't like Italy to not respond immediately after he said something. He probably had ditched him anyway at that awful tune…or had fallen asleep during the thing…

Germany turned around to look at him. "Italia?"

Italy still didn't respond, only staring in awe at his friend, his brown eyes stinging with hot tears as they streamed down his face. The German's eyes went wide at this, realized that it was _him_ who had made him cry. He was frowning as well, an almost disgusted expression shown on his face. This couldn't be good… "I-Italia, why are you crying? D-Don't cry; I'm sorry if it was that bad…"

_Was it _really _that bad to make him cry like that…?_

Without hesitating, Italy immediately flung his arms around Germany, catching him off guard and causing him to blush immensely.

The petite nation sobbed quietly into his shirt, gripping onto it with his hands. Those were...tears of joy... "No, Ludwig…T-That…It wasn't bad at all…It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard…" He whispered, letting out a soft sob shortly following it.

This only caused the man's face to crank up hotter, flaring crimson and burning against his pale skin. _Ludwig_. Italy only called him by his human name when he really meant something, or was being completely serious. So now…he must have really meant it…

"Y-You liked it? E-Even after I m-messed up?" He managed to stutter, hugging back and completely forget the fact that his friend was crinkling his ironed shirt.

Italy nodded, turning to look at him now with chocolate eyes glistening with fresh tears. "Of course I liked it; it was incredible. Y-You…How did you learn to play like that?" He asked, a kind smile plastered onto his face.

Germany couldn't help the smile that was creeping across his face was well, and he gently brushed away the soft tear that was trickling down the other man's face. "Austria's been teaching me; all so I could play this song for you, Italia."

The Italian smiled even harder, feeling a strong amount of blush spread across his face and his heart pound vigorously in his chest. Without even thinking, he tipped his head up, crashing their lips together in a slow, chaste kiss. The taller nation's blue eyes went wide at his sudden action, completely caught off guard and in shock as his face seemed to feel as if it were on fire.

Yet nonetheless he kissed back, passionately pressing their lips together and snaking his arms around his waist. Italy did the same, claiming his neck as he shivered when Germany ran his fingers through strands of auburn hair.

When the two were desperate for air, breaking away and ending their first kiss, the cowardly nation brought the man closer to him as he wrapped his arms around his waist as well, touching their forehands together gently with a sly smile pasted on his face.

"I guess you're going to have to teach me now."

* * *

><p>*Sigh* I write WAY to much GerIta…and I wrote this quiet a while back, so it's a little shorter then I intended. But I'm actually pleased with how this turned out. The song should be on his website, just look up "John Samuel Hanson" on Google and I'm sure you'll find it. I don't know where to download it, so I can't help with that. Sorry. :( Well, now I'll there's left to do is review! Please…reviews make me extremely happy…*pulls a Tamaki and uses puppy-dog eyes* :)<p> 


End file.
